


Children of The Moon

by Cloudy_Dear



Series: Arctic Winds [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Antarctic Empire, Archivist! Karl Jacobs, Blood, Blood and Gore, Business Bay, Character Death, Deity Karl Jacobs, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Lore - Freeform, Mage!Tommy, Major Violence, Medium!Tommy, Medium!Tubbo, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mythology - Freeform, No Romance, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Permadeath AU, Portals, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Timedeo, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Rituals, Tommy is a giant book worm, Violence, anxiety stims, awesamdad, magic is dangerous, no respawning, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Dear/pseuds/Cloudy_Dear
Summary: After the youngest princes of The Empire go missing, the nation is thrown in chaos as the news spreads through out it.All the while the youngest princes are stuck underground, exploring what very well could be their grave.The teens have been missing for a while now and it's anyone's guess as to where the two could have gone.Until they show up in an unfamiliar land with nothing but the book to guide them . . .
Relationships: Bitzel & Kit | Wispexe & Luke | LukeOrSomething & Time Deo & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Charles | Grian & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Charles | Grian & TommyInnit, Justin | TimeDeo & Kit | Wispexe, Karl Jacobs & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Kit | Wispexe & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Time Deo
Series: Arctic Winds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123103
Comments: 23
Kudos: 132





	1. Prologue: King Philza

If one was to ask the king where the two youngest princes were, he could only say one thing. “They were needed elsewhere.” Elsewhere of course referred to the vast tunnels underground that spanned far further than Phil ever realized.

In all his years as King, he had never been this stressed. Sitting in his study with his head in his hands, having to listen to his children grow crazy with the knowledge that the youngest two were missing- it drove him mad with guilt.

He had made a promise that night but he was unsure how long he could keep it. 

That night . . . The night his youngest two had disappeared under the floorboards with nothing but they’re gear, tools and the knowledge that came from years and years of living in this world.

The night the royal family of The Empire were left with nothing but empty beds and heavy hearts. It had been three days and now, He had to say the words that hung so heavy on his heart to the entire nation of millions.

“Emperor Philza, it’s time.” The blonde turned, ever classic bucket hat replaced by a silver and white crown that glinted in the sunlight. 

The door to the study was open, a guard dressed in icy blues and white standing in the doorway. Phil stood, taking a few deep breaths before following the guard into the hall. He felt his throat burn, seeing his children standing at the door to one the castle balconies.

The absence of brown and strawberry blonde hair made the burn worse. His eldest two were pacing, Niki and Eret not bothering to stop them. Crowns perched upon their heads, glinting much the same as Phil’s had.

Each one was dressed in a unique outfit, blues and whites filling the room. Phil felt sick at seeing only four when there was supposed to be six. 

He cleared his throat, catching his childrens’ attention. All of them looked broken, anger and guilt swirling in bloodshot eyes. Anger at whoever had done this and guilt at not being able to stop it.

It made his heart sink at lying to them but he had made a promise and he sure as hell wasn’t about to break it. As the five of them got ready for the royal address, he could only offer his children a small smile.

A smile that said so many things yet nothing at all. The doors opened and all traces of familial loved melted away, an angry and cold expression taking its place as the five swept through the doors. 

Cheers met them as they stepped onto the balcony, Wilbur on his left and Eret on his right with Niki next to Eret and Techno next to his twin.

Everyone citizen of the capital that could attend stood below them, cheering for the family they thought at the top of the world. The cheers died down as Phil held up a hand, one thought on his mind as he began. 

_My sons, where ever you are . . . Please come home alive._


	2. Still as a Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to keep in mind:  
> This is the second book in the series
> 
> Updates are varied and have no schedule
> 
> This book will have very heavy themes (genocide, death, child abuse, violence etc.)
> 
> This book will contain magic and religious themes so please be cautious about that. . .
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The door was open, Tommy and Tubbo barely hesitating a moment before stepping through the threshold. Tommy stopped, eyes quickly scanning the extremely dark room they had just walked into.

Since the corridor they had been in had been lit, Tommy had extinguished his flame to prevent exhaustion. Their lantern had burned through its fuel long ago, leaving them to rely on the strawberry blonde’s magic to light the way.

Tommy held his hand palm up once more, the action having become oh so familiar over the past few days. The blue flames came without much thought, lighting the room in its ghostly glow. 

The two looked around, finding themselves in a giant hall similar to the entrance hall in the castle in the Empire’s capital. It was covered in dust, weathered by time with the stained glass windows muted and covered in grime.

Tubbo looked at the floor, barely able to tell that at one point, the floor had been white. It was a gross brown color, bits of rust colored splatters showing up before disappearing out of sight. The original white was almost impossible to imagine, the hall dark even with Tommy’s fire.

The walls were the same white as the floor, though much more clean despite the obvious amount of damage. 

Tommy felt the sadness from the hall magnify at the sight of the dirty stained glass windows, years of neglect taking its toll on the once vibrant colours.

Tubbo grabbed Tommy’s free hand, stepping further into the hall. Statues were pressed against the walls, carved stone almost glowing in the ghostly blue light. One statue caught the two’s attention, the two moving closer.

It was a woman in flowy dress with one hand clutching a book while the other arm was held up -bent at the elbow with her hand just below chin level- palm up with flame still as a pole in the center of it.

Her face was soft yet fierce, thick long hair tied into a loose, wispy braid that had loose hair falling into caring eyes. 

The statue reminded the two boys of their older sister, Niki. Soft and kind yet a warrior at heart and brave in the face of danger. Tommy felt his throat constrict, eyes starting to burn. The statue looked like an older, female him.

The nose was the same, eyes the same shape, the same face shape with only a softer jawline. Tommy felt tears fall from his ice blue eyes, Tubbo turning to face him at the sound of hollowed sobs.

“Tommy?” Tubbo pulled Tommy into a hug, carefully pulling them down to the floor. “What’s wrong?” The strawberry blonde pulled back, wiping his eyes with his hand -flame having died out long before the hug. 

“I don’t know why I’m crying.” Tommy’s eyes strayed to the statue, the darkness of the room doing basically nothing to hide the crystalline tears. “She- She looks like me. . .”

Tubbo glanced back at the statue, squinting a bit before being able to pick out the similar features between the carved stone and his best friend. “She does. . . “

Tommy wiped his eyes, feeling a distinct urge to get the book out. The strawberry blond reached into his bag, pulling out the lapis blue book for the first time since that night. Tommy was about to open the book before Tubbo grabbed it.

“It’s too dark for either of us to read, surely you know where I’m going with this.” Tommy groaned, the blue eyed prince pulling the other glove off before making that hand catch fire.

His left arm was getting tired from being held up so long. Tubbo set the book down, closed and unassuming in the dim light of the hall. Tommy looked at the book before glancing around. “Where are we?”

The question was more like a demand, the questioning tone one would expect absent. The air was deathly still for a moment before the book moves, pages flipping before coming to a stop at two pages full of purple ink. 

It was two pages full of the now familiar loopy scrawl, the only sketches on the page being two stained glass windows on either page. One window had a moon while the other had a sun.

Tommy spun the book to face him, Tubbo simply grabbing a water bottle from his bag. The strawberry blonde sighed, taking a deep breath before he started reading.

“ _The Twin Temples. The twin temples were built ages ago, one in the east and the other in the west. One devoted to the Moon Spirit and the other devoted to the Sun Spirit. The eastern temple was high in the mountains, the great complex spanning over two hundred blocks. The western temple sat on an island in the middle of the sea, great walls as white as the moon itself. As opposite as can be, the temples had danced a delicate waltz of balance, circling around each other much the same way the spirits themselves do.”_

Tubbo looked around, eyes catching on the dirty stained glass window. Now looking at it closely, the brunette could pick out the blue under the dirt, a moon in the center of the window near the top.

"Hey Tommy! Look!" The small brunette pointed at the large, arched window, Tommy looking up at him before following his finger. "We must be at the western temple!"

Tommy made a face, a yawn stopping the sentence he wasn't even sure he was going to say. Tubbo turned at the yawn, face a mix of concern and thought. Now that he thought about it, the last time they had slept had been after the skeleton incident. 

"Let's find a place to set up for the night, I'll take first watch." The two found themselves at the base of the statue, bed rolls side by side with the light from the stained glass window dancing on the deep green wool of the brunette's bag.

Tommy all but collapsed on the wool, eyes closing as soon as he saw Tubbo's netherite dagger sitting out by his side. Tommy let his eyes close, the statue shielding the two from the window's light.

The stained glass window wasn't the only window but the other's had been covered in a ripped, deep blue cloth. 

Tubbo smiled as his friend's breath evened out, eyes wandering to the statue above them. The serene expression of his best friend seemed to mirror the statues, the uncanny resemblance making Tubbo's stomach churn.

The brunette stood up, moving closer to the base of the statue. "Who are you?" The question was as loud as a creeper explosion, no answer being received. 

Tubbo looked around the base, eyes catching on what looked to be raised letters. He wiped at the grime, unable to make out most of the letters. The brunette grumbled, scrubbing at the dirt and dust hard enough to get it off. 

Tubbo ran his eyes over the now revealed letters, unable to make out most of them but was able to pick out enough to piece together what the words were.

A name. The brunette looked over his shoulder, chocolate eyes landing on the sleeping form of his brother. He turned back, determined to help the younger figure this out-

_No matter the cost . . ._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who the statue is . . .
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Sunsets on an Ocean Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where was he . . . ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. . . 
> 
> This was interesting to write but very fun too. I would recommend listen to dear beloved coffee date version while reading this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_ It was warm, a soft white filling his vision. The sound of rippling water filled his ears, a soft breeze ruffling his clothes. The sound of giggling far off and faint on the breeze.  _

_ Where was he? _

_ His vision cleared, leaving him at the start of what appeared to a bridge. A great white castle lay in the distance, white trees and green grass covering the earth beneath it. _

_ He stepped forward, footsteps inaudible despite the warm white stone underneath his bare feet. The breeze rippled over the ocean, the muted pinks and oranges of the sky bouncing off the rolling waves.  _

_ Despite the pink and orange skies and puffy clouds, the sun was nowhere to be seen, hiding amongst the watery horizon. The bridge was wide, smooth stone towering over the sea.  _

_ He eventually found himself at the entrance to the castle, hesitating before entering the white archway.  _

_ Passed the archway was a large room, white glass and concrete floors connecting to light blue -almost white- walls with a single stripe of a deeper blue going across it. Pillars made each corner, an archway at the very far wall directly across from the entrance.  _

_ On the walls were what appeared to be statues, birds and an unknown object shaped somewhat like a rounded diamond in an one:one pattern. The ceiling was curved, gently sloping up in an almost box like way. _

_ He found himself moving forward, as if having been here before a million times. He stopped at the bottom of the steps to the archway, turning back to look at the room he had just crossed.  _

_ Turning back he found himself faced with a hallway of sorts; an archway on his right led to what looked to be an open walkway while to the left of him sat a staircase.  _

_ He found himself turning left and heading down the marble staircase. Hanging lights and chandeliers passed overhead as he moved down the white stone hall. _

_ He found himself at a break in the path, three possible directions he could go: right -down a hall, forward -to what seemed to be another open passageway between two walls, or left -up another staircase.  _

_ He went down the hall, glassless windows causing a breeze to push against his clothes. A courtyard awaited him once he had cleared the passage, a large tree in the center: white leaves rustling in the breeze.  _

_ He found himself sitting on the wooden swing, lightly pushing himself back and foot with the tip of his foot. He looked up to the sky, muted gold and pink streaking the sky as multicoloured clouds drifted lazily with naught a care in the world.  _

_ He sighed before he stopped pushing himself on the swing, instead focusing on the ever shifting sky. It was nearing night but it was as warm as midday in the summer, maybe warmer.  _

_ The sky never seemed to darken despite the passage of time, staying the same muted golds, pinks, oranges that it had been when he first opened his eyes.  _

_ The air smelled of salt, ocean breeze gently dancing against the leaves and ruffling his hair. He hummed under his breath, swinging back and forth lightly.  _

_ Something moved in the corner of his eye, drawing his attention. He turned his head, eyes landing on a brunette in all white clothing. The brunette was looking at him, a gentle smile on his face and a sad look in his multicoloured eyes.  _

_ The being waved at him, slowly starting to approach him. He waved back, still rocking back and forth on the swing. The breeze seemed to pick up ever so slightly around the tall brunette, bordering on wind.  _

_ Soon the brunette was standing in front of him, forcing him to look up to see his face. The being looked sad, hand slowly coming to cup his face. The gesture almost saying  _ **_you shouldn't be here._ **

_ He felt himself lean into the touch, the only sound being the breeze. The being hummed, no sound being made during the action.  _

_ He let his eyes close, feeling the breeze die down as the swing underneath him disappeared. He felt himself drift off, a voice following him down into the depths of sleep.  _

**_Rest now, little one, for no one shall hurt you while I am here._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. . . 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
